


Among Us

by CursedCursingViking



Series: Cursing Doesn't Care [2]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Among Us, Angst, Daddy Dom/Little Girl, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Mention of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedCursingViking/pseuds/CursedCursingViking
Summary: A drabble.Company is over at your, Chris and Henry's place and you're playing Among Us.My first time writing Dd/lg themes. This is very sober! But don't read if it irks you out.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Chris Evans/Reader, Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Cursing Doesn't Care [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640209
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Among Us

You, Chris and Henry have guests over. A nice group of friends, well familiar with your daddies/little dynamic. The lasagna you prepared is in the oven and you’re all ready to kill some time, so you suggest a game of among us. Those who don’t have the free app already download it as you set up the private lobby. People join and you play some fun games, sussing out who is crewmate and who is an impostor. As usual, Henry is a god-tier gamer™️ who is able to figure people’s roles out more often than not, or playing it so cool as imposter that you never ever suspect him. Chris is everyone’s favourite dumbass, who manages to screw himself over in multiple games, by forgetting his pathing as crewmate or doing the most hilariously awful vent kills as imposter. 

A couple of games in, you finally get imposter. It’s going well, you and your buddy get a good amount of kills and nobody suspects you. Your buddy gets ejected though, leaving you alone with Henry and two other crewmates. After a bit of thinking, Henry concludes that the last imposter must be you. 

“It has to be Reader,” he says. 

“What?! It’s not!” 

He’s persistent though, and keeps pressing with facts and evidence. “Here’s a plot hole in your pathing, here’s where you faked a task, here’s how you killed this and that person.” 

He’s so frustratingly good and it upsets you. “It’s not me!” You try again, and Henry insists again, but you realise you can use your mood against him. “It’s not me daddy, I’m not lying!” 

“There’s no other logical explanation! Vote her out!” 

“No, it’s not me daddy! Please, it’s not me,” there are tears in your eyes now, and Henry realises you’re actually really upset that he doesn’t believe you. Chris(who died first this round) even has to go and hold you because you’re heartbroken your daddy doesn’t trust you. 

“Oh, baby, I’m sorry, it’s ok, I believe you. We won’t vote you out,” he promises, “will we?” He asks the remaining people alive. 

“Of course not,” they promise. 

“But it might be Henry,” one of them suggests. “The way he’s accusing everyone else? He could be tricking us.” 

Just like that, the discussion time ends and the voting time starts, and before Henry knows it, he’s been voted out. 

Three players left, you only need one kill, and your buddy sabotages communication. A click of the kill button and the screen goes black with the word ‘victory’ spelt over your icons, and the naughtiest smile grows over your face, like the most mischievous little devil. 

Henry stares at you in disbelief. “You little…” he doesn’t know what to even say, and your guests chuckle. 

“Sorry, daddy,” you say, still devilish and clearly not meaning it. It’s all fun and games. Or so you think. 

Henry isn’t smiling. He’s looking severely unimpressed with your behaviour. “No. I don’t think you are. Lying to me like that?!” He sounds really mad and it scares you a bit. 

“But it’s just a game…” you try. 

“Quit it, little girl. Come here.” He says sternly and points to his lap. 

Chris tries to interrupt. “Henry, she’s just,” but he doesn’t know what else to say. 

Henry is the strict, mean daddy who is v big on proper behaviour and the look in his eyes makes it clear he is not in the mood for any more people crossing his will. 

Henry turns his eyes back to look at you with those mad as all hell eyes, and he extends an arm to you. “Now.” 

You start trekking towards him, looking down. “I’m sorry daddy,” you mumble sincerely when you reach him. 

“Not as sorry as you’re going to be,” he grumbles and grabs your hips. 

Your mind is running crazy worrying about what he might do to punish you. Scold you? Take you upstairs and spank you? Spank you in front of the guests?! Send you early to bed, take your phone, your stuffies, or ground you??? 

Your fear keeps growing as he hauls you up by your hips, but as he tosses you down onto the couch, it dissipates, because he starts tickling you. He is smiling big time again, this time having tricked *you*. You're gasping and laughing and screaming, but he keeps going until you feel you can’t talk or breathe and the lasagna timer goes off.


End file.
